Don't Stop Believin
by shellyfalduto
Summary: Jadelyn and Beckett were two not cared about people. Warning: Beck and Jade are a little out of character


**AN: This was originally a story with characters I made up. Their names were Will and Jen. If the name William, Will, Jennifer, or Jen is in this story just convert their names to Beck, Jadelyn, or Jade. Now read! **

Don't Stop Believing

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Jadelyn West was not a girl to believe in love. She believed love to be nonexistent since her parents never paid attention to her. Jadelyn also had no friends. Let us face it, she was living in a lonely world.

Jadelyn decided she was going to run away. Nothing was here. No one loved her. What would be the point of even staying in Clearville if no one was here to help her? No one to hold her when she cried at nights, no one to tell her to follow her dreams, and no one to come to her performances?

Jadelyn packed her bags and set them by the door. Her parents didn't mention the bags once. Jadelyn sighed. She knew her parents had had her young but that didn't give them the right to hate their only daughter.

That night Jadelyn snuck down from her room and grabbed her bags. _Goodbye, Clearville, Iowa! _Jadelyn thought excitedly to herself.

Jadelyn got to the train station at 11:30 and planned on hopping on a train around midnight not caring where she would end up.

Finally it was 12:01 when a train came. Jadelyn hopped on the train and sat down in a seat with a table. Jadelyn placed her laptop on the table and continued to write her story. A story about love.

_ "But Harold, think, this is your child too, you need to be there for her," Amy cried desperately._

_ "I don't want anything to with your worthless child, Amy," Harold said before hitting Amy on the cheek._

_ "You said you loved me!" Amy accused._

_ "Then you got knocked up!" _

Jadelyn sighed before placing her laptop back in her bag not able to write anymore. She was suffering writers block at the moment

"Excuse me," a women sitting across from Jadelyn said, "May I ask where you are going?"

"Anywhere but Iowa or any of its surrounding states," Jadelyn sighed.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"No one loves me where I come from, I ruined my parents life because they had me too early so that's my fault and I've never had any friends," Jadelyn explained.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, by the way, my name is Jeanette Kinney," the women who identified herself as Jeanette Kinney smiled.

"My name is Jadelyn Marie West," Jadelyn smiled.

"I have always liked the name Jadelyn, though I never got married so I never had children, tell me about your life Jadelyn Marie," Ms. Kinney said.

"No, my life is boring how about you tell me about your life, Ms. Kinney," Jadelyn wanted to hear about the lady's life she looked a little older so she probably had a lot of great stories.

"How about I tell you about The Great Depression," Ms. Kinney said.

"You lived during that?" Jadelyn said surprised.

"Yes, I was born in 1930, it had started the year before, fair warning, I was only eleven when it ended so I might mess something up. I remember my father come home one day with one single tear running down his cheek. My mother came up to him and they spoke with out words. She knew what was happening, I didn't know. My mother also suddenly had a tear rolling down her cheek. But she had many more than my father, my mother had millions. Not even a month later we were evicted from our house. How on earth I survived is beyond me. My mother and father died in 1937 when I was just 7. You girl are lucky to have two living parents even if they do hate you," Ms. Kinney finished.

By the end of Ms. Kinney's story Jadelyn was full on crying. It was sad to see this women putting on a brave face and pretending nothing to serious happened.

"Ms. Kinney, oh my, I am so sorry, I'm so sorry, I cannot imagine living through that," Jadelyn said.

"Here is my new phone number, when you get to where eve you are going give me a call," Ms. Kinney said standing up. "This is my stop, have a nice life sweetie,"

Jadelyn smiled to herself. She knew that Ms. Jeanette Kinney would always have a special place in her heart. Even if Jadelyn never saw Ms. Kinney again she would be sure to tell her children about her. That is if Jadelyn ever had a child. It was very unlikely that Jadelyn would get a boyfriend let alone a husband.

Jadelyn looked out the window and watched two rain drops race to the bottom. Jadelyn smiled to herself remembering when she was a little kid and would watch two rain drops race. After about 20 minutes of staring out the window Jadelyn noticed someone had sat in Ms. Kinney's seat. A boy around her age.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit _

_He took the midnight train_

_Going anywhere_

Beck Oliver. He was raised in a huge city with a lot of people and not knowing any of them. Will was tired of living a huge city and just needed to get away.

That day Beck packed his bags and set them next to the door. He decided to leave for where ever that night.

That night Beck picked up his bags and headed out the door to the train station. The train Beck was looking for came at 1:00 am. Beck hopped on the train, across from him was a girl. She was kind of young but probably at least eighteen.

"Hello," Beck said. The girl looked up.

"Hi," she said.

"My name is Beckett Oliver, but you can just call me Beck," Beck smiled.

"Jadelyn Marie West, but you can call me Jade," Jade said to Beck.

"Marie? Is that a family name?"

Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat, if her mouth wasn't saying she didn't like the questions her body language was screaming it.

"Marie, was both my grandmothers' name," Jade told Beck as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jade wiped it away quickly scared Beck would see her crying.

Beck and Jade talked about other stuff on the train until they finally both got off a New York City. Beck and Jade only had each other so they stuck together.

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on _

Beck and Jade decide to go to a small bar. It was dingy and there was smoke. You could clearly smell the win and the cheap perfume people wore.

But Beck and Jade got to talk again while listening to great music. They were falling in love, even if they didn't know it.

People kept coming up to Beck and Jade's table and saying how cute they looked and commenting how in love they were even if they were at a young age. Beck and Jade just smiled and nodded to those people.

That went on and on until Beck and Jade left the bar and went to a motel. That also smelled of wine and cheap perfume but Beck and Jade at this point was completely used to it.

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching _

_In the night _

_Street lights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion _

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

The next morning when Beck and Jade got up there was people standing up and down the street the two people stayed on.

Interested Beck and Jade walked down to see that apparently people were holding auditions to be in a play. Jade and Beck both signed up.

Beck and Jade were both 17 and that was the right age for the characters.

They both got the parts. Beck and Jade were thrilled.

_Working hard to get my fill _

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_Payin' anything to roll the dice _

_Just one more time_

_Some will win _

_Some will lose _

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on _

Beck and Jade worked tirelessly trying to perfect their part. On opening night Beck and Jade were both very nervous. But they held up their chins. Opening night went great.

On closing night Jade did stumble over a couple of lines but they overall did a fantastic job.

They were so good that at the end a professional man came up and asked if they wanted to attend a performing arts school. In California.

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching _

_In the night _

_Street lights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion _

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

Jade wasn't completely sure if she wanted to but the audience applauded and shouted that both Jade and Beck needed to go to that school. They were so good people thought they were professional actors.

Hiding your emotions for 17 years really pays off, Jade and Beck thought.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights, people _

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Street lights, people_

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights, people _

Through Jade's experience she learned that you can never stop believing because if you do, your dream won't come true.

Beck learned that as long as he had support he would never stop believing. He just need the right people by his side.

At the end of their senior year Beck stood on a table.

"Jadelyn Marie West! This one's to you!

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit _

_He took the midnight train_

_Going anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching _

_In the night _

_Street lights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion _

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill _

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_Payin' anything to roll the dice _

_Just one more time_

_Some will win _

_Some will lose _

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching _

_In the night _

_Street lights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion _

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights, people _

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Street lights, people_

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights, people _

Jadelyn Marie West, will you marry me?" Beck asked.

Jade ran up to Becl and tore him off the bench.

"Yes! Of course!"

The End!


End file.
